The Matrimonial Momentum
"The Matrimonial Momentum" is the first episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, September 21, 2015. Summary Leonard and Penny arrive in while the gang gathers at the Wolowitz house to watch their online. Sheldon pushes Amy to make up her mind about the status of their relationship. Extended Plot Leonard and Penny are at a wedding and are picking out their wedding package. Leonard finds one that has , and streams the ceremony on the . Penny has always wanted a wedding with a comment section; while Leonard wants to give gorgeous hope that they can land a short . Leonard wants to know if Penny wants to put it off. She tells him that it's been long enough and she's ready to do it. Sheldon then calls Leonard to tell him to not get because are the worst. He explains that no has ever cut him this deep. Amy has broken up with him. Leonard tells Penny. Leonard wonders if there is anything he can do. Sheldon tells him that if he ever mentions going out with a , he should roll his at him like he does when he says dumb things. Penny calls Amy as asks if she is okay. Amy wants her to come over. Penny admits that she is in Vegas getting married. Amy is shocked that she didn't her and that she will try and catch the from where she is. Sheldon hears Penny talking to Amy he wants her to know that he doesn't care. Penny says that Amy isn't missing anything special which shocks Leonard. Penny explains that Amy is upset and that they'll have a great wedding. Sheldon wants Amy upset so he tells them to go ahead. Amy is locking her apartment, turns around and is d by Sheldon standing in the . Sheldon reminds her that she wanted time and she replies that it's only been eleven s. When Amy is ready to talk, she is going to let him know. Since Amy is going somewhere, Sheldon asks if they could walk together. Amy agrees until Sheldon tells him that he is glad they are going out again. Sheldon wonders if she has found someone else. Amy is heading over to Howard and Bernadette's to watch the wedding online. Sheldon tells her that they are his s too and wonders why he wasn't invited. Amy surmises that maybe they thought the two of them being there together would be awkward. Sheldon replies that they make everybody feel awkward because that is their thing. The wedding chapel is running a little behind and Leonard suggests next door at the . Penny doesn't want to have with on them. Leonard realizes that it may not be the wedding Penny envisioned, but she is fine with it. Leonard also wants her to promise that she is okay with everything brought up in the . Penny doesn't want Leonard to keep bringing it up. He quips that they have the rest of their live to drag things up from the past and about it. After again mentioning breakfast, she is concerned that they might miss hearing their s called. Not to worry - the wedding chapel provided them with a vibrating coaster. "And the continues." quips Penny. Amy thanked them for having her over. Bernadette asks how she is feeling, and she doesn't know since they were together for so long. Howard tells Amy that she forget what "happy" was and was glad that she d from his dark and crazy . Stuart mentions about his last as Bernadette gasps when she sees Sheldon standing outside the . Sheldon is outside because he was told that he would make everyone feels uncomfortable and he was trying to forget that he had to use the . Bernadette tells Howard to do something, so he closes the . Bernadette reopens them and tells Sheldon that him being there might not be making things better. Sheldon ask why everyone was invited, but him. Amy counters this by pointing out that Bernadette invited her and Stuart lived there already; however, her claim is quickly proved false when Raj enters a second later with hot s. Leonard and Penny are receiving final instructions from the , when Leonard asks about the that are supposed to be covering the . The chapel is out of rose petal which the couple says is fine. A woman shouting from another room offer to use the from the bathroom. They strongly reiterate that everything is fine. They just want to get married. "This is it," remarks Leonard. Penny agrees and they tell each other that they each other. The subject of the potpourri is again brought up interrupting their and they both shout that they're good about it. Sheldon is now watching the in the and he explains to Raj why he must be wondering why he and Amy are not showing any . Raj tells him that that thought didn't even crack the top ten. Sheldon tells him that Amy broke up with him. Amy corrects him that she wanted time to think. As the wedding starts, Sheldon lists who is on his side who isn't. The minister asks Leonard and Penny if they had prepared . Penny is surprised that Leonard has. He tells Penny that they are made from that have existed since the moment the began. He feels like these have travelled over 14 billion years to create them so they could come together and make them whole. Penny replies, Wow." She says sweetly say that he is the love of her life and her best and starts quoting the lyrics to 'You've Got a Friend In Me' from the film " ". The minister asked if that was from "Toy Story," Penny says it was and that Leonard loves it. Leonard gets misty-eyed and confirms that he does. Bernadette remarks that the vows were beautiful, though she agrees with Howard that theirs were better. Sheldon is now anxious to know if they are broken up or not. Amy needs time to think. Sheldon retorts that she better think fast since can sire their entire lives and women's eggs have a "sell-by" date. Now Sheldon has made it easy for Amy. Amy calls him , and that he has ed her to her face. She doesn't need any more time; they are now broken up. Amy then storms out with Bernadette following her. Stunned and upset, Sheldon asks for a ride home and Raj volunteers. The online comes to a conclusion as Leonard and Penny are pronounced man and . Stuart and Howard are the only ones remaining who catch it. Leonard and Penny comes up to the joyfully proclaiming that they did it and that are so glad that the gang could witness it. Howard quips that they'll just tell them that it was beautiful in the comments section. Leonard opens their room as Penny starts to enter. Leonard insists to carry her across the threshold which surprises Penny. Leonard carries Sheldon to after he falls in front of the television. Penny hops up in Leonard's arms as he huffs and puffs as he carries his wife to their bed. They both collapse on the bed. Penny tells him that it was nicely done. Leonard is happy that there is finally one Mrs. Hofstadter (Yes. Penny Hofstadter! Finally, an official last name!) that is not disappointed in him. Penny adds that the is still young. They start to kiss and Penny is distracted. Penny can't help, but think about Leonard kissing the girl on the . Leonard replies that you have a friend in me. Penny agrees, starts to kiss him again when Leonard brings it up. The kissing wasn't that sexy especially since they were , she tasted like an and he also chipped her . Penny wants to know if he feels . Leonard jokingly says that he does not feel guilty because the girl had . Leonard then says more seriously that he does feel guilty especially when he sees her every day at work. Penny is now truly shocked that he never told her this fact. Leonard would have told her, but in the car she told him to stop talking about it. Now Penny asks if he thinks it's her fault. Leonard wants them to just get and make a trying to lighten the mood. Penny is not happy. Sheldon is in his apartment on the phone to his mother. He regretfully informs her that Amy broke up with him and that he would like to send the (which is an old family - it belonged to his great-grandmother) back to Texas. She tells him not to be too hasty. Is he sure that it is over? Sheldon insists that he is done with women. His mother asks what happened. Sheldon wants to know if she is going to reply that it's 's plan. She agrees, so Sheldon doesn't elaborate. His mother tells him to keep it since his sister Missy is already married and she's not going to give it to the his brother is dating. Amy is talking to Howard and Bernadette as they try to console her telling her that everything is going to get better. Amy wonders if she did the right thing. Stuart makes a comment about that maybe the problem is that she always does that right thing and then puts his on her . Amy asks him if she should do the wrong thing like he is doing right now. Later, the are fighting as they walk up the stairs of the apartment building. Leonard had asked Penny if she was okay with his incident and she said that it was okay. Apparently she is not okay with it snapped back Penny as she heads for her apartment. Leonard replies that he may have been , however she is very hard to lift. Penny is left with her open mouthed and they both slam their doors. On entering the apartment, Sheldon tells Leonard that he glowing and marriage suits him. Leonard explains that he is not glowing, he is upset. Penny is also upset, so Sheldon brings her a hot . As he is carrying a tray he says his famous line "knock knock knock Penny" line so she can open the door for him. She thinks it's sweet that he brought over the beverage. Sheldon adds that being sweet isn't enough to keep a . Each of them are sorry about their current relationship situations. Penny mentions the girl in question. Sheldon knows Mandy Chao and that Penny doesn't have to worry about her. She is brilliant and and can do much better that Leonard. Penny is thrilled. Sheldon wonders that since he is single, maybe he should start dating her, but her standards are so low since she chose Leonard. Penny commented that she was with Leonard. Sheldon agrees and that it's forever. She then comments on how she can't believe Amy actually went through with breaking up with Sheldon, causing him to realize that Penny knew Amy was going to do it. Shocked, Sheldon asked why Penny didn't try to stop Amy. She answers that she told Amy to do what made her . Sheldon angrily comments that Amy was already happy since she plays the and her is paid off. Penny tells him that it's not her fault that Amy thinks he's a lousy . This greatly upsets Sheldon, who takes the hot beverage from Penny's hands as well as his own and leaves. As his hands are again full, Sheldon asks Penny to kindly slam the door in frustration behind him on the way out. At the Wolowitz's, Howard learns that the Hofstadters went home to their separate apartments after a big fight. Stuart hears that Penny is all alone and replies, "Really?" Howard and Bernadette look at him funny. Finally, Sheldon and Leonard are at their place. Sheldon is listing reasons why men are better than women. Sheldon tells Leonard that he would never kiss him, tell him he loved him and then break up. Men are the of genders. Leonard sighs that he is a man and he messed up with Penny. Sheldon says that claims that is the exception since she had a made of . Leonard can't believe that this is how he was going to spend his with Sheldon. Sheldon couldn't imagine it any other way. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers the results of Leonard's marriage to Penny Hofstadter to the whole gang.. *Taping date: August 11, 2015 (starting 6:30pm finishing ~9:45pm) *This episode was watched by 18.2 million people with a rating of 4.7 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 22.49 million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #4 for the week ending 27 September 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, September 21, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on Tuesday, October 6th with 1.43 million viewers. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index.php?p=501 Critics *Jesse Schedeen of IGN: The Big Bang Theory defied expectations this week, but in a good way. Rather than treating the long-awaited Leonard/Penny marriage like a happy moment for the gang, this episode leaned heavily on recent relationship drama and delivered an unusually somber and depressing storyline. While the general lack of humor was a bit disappointing, the drama-heavy focus feels right at the moment. Sheldon and Leonard both have a long journey ahead of them, and hopefully one that will anchor the season going forward. Full article at http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/09/22/the-big-bang-theory-the-matrimonial-momentum-review *Johnny Appleseed of FML: Tonight the Big Bang Theory was f***ing awesome. Penny married Leonard, and got a last name!!!! Trivia *This episode is the one of three season premieres that takes place immediately after the last episode (S8E24) of the previous season, following "The Bad Fish Paradigm" (S2E1) and "The Skank Reflex Analysis" (S5E1). *Mary Cooper will make an appearance to give Sheldon advice and the truth about the ring will be revealed. This is also the second season premiere which she appears in, following the Season 3 premiere "The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation" (S3E1). *Penny finally has a last name and it's Hofstadter. *Amy officially breaks up with Sheldon. *Penny's wedding dress is the same color as Kaley's was when she got married - pink. Also, after the episode aired, Kaley announced that she was divorcing her husband Ryan Sweeting. *The only guest in the audience to be photographed with any of the cast after this episode was Geoff Engelstein (designer of the excellent "Space Cadets" board game) who was taken with Kevin Sussman (Stuart). *Howard and Bernadette claim their wedding was much better than Leonard and Penny's. Technically, Leonard and Penny's wedding could be considered a reversal of Howard and Bernadette's. Howard and Bernadette's took place in a season finale, while Leonard and Penny's wedding was in a season premiere. All of the gang was present for Howard and Bernadette's, while Leonard and Penny's was by themselves in Las Vegas (not to mention most of the gang had stormed out before even seeing them become husband and wife over webcam) Although both weddings were marred by other relationship issues (Leonard proposing to Penny in bed, Amy dumping Sheldon), Howard and Bernadette's wedding was not seriously affected, and it ended very well. However, Leonard and Penny's wedding was rushed and ended badly. *Interestingly, Howard and Bernadette's wedding was also nearly ruined by the groom's secret sexual history, as revealed by Raj in "The Stag Convergence" (S5E22). However, Bernadette forgave Howard after a heart felt apology. *Sheldon's statement about the gang taking sides in his broken relationship is similar to what Howard said to him about taking sides in "The Spaghetti Catalyst" (S3E20), after Leonard and Penny broke up. However, no one is taking Sheldon's side. *As of the end of this episode, the only dating relationship still going strong is Raj and Emily (which is ironic, given that Raj was going to break up with her in the previous episode (S8E24), but didn't have the guts to do so, saving that he loved her instead.) *The ring from the season 8 finale is a ring that belonged to Mary Cooper's grandmother (Sheldon's great-grandmother, not his MeeMaw as speculated) - Mary encourages Sheldon to hold on to it. *Song used in Penny Hofstadter's vows: "You've Got A Friend In Me" You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed You just remember what your old pal said Boy you've got a friend in me Yeah you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You got troubles and I got 'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together, we can see it through 'Cause you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too Maybe But none of them Will ever love you the way I do It's me and you boy And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me *The name of the girl from the boat is Mandy and she will appear in the next episode. *Penny didn't recite the next line of the song which really applies to her and Leonard:' Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am...' *First time Sheldon cannot knock properly since episodes 2 and 5 this time being that his hands were full. *When Penny married Zack, they had a terrific Thanksgiving Day dinner at a strip club in Las Vegas. This time Penny turns down a breakfast buffet at the strip club next to their wedding chapel since they might not be there when the minister was ready for them in "The Thanksgiving Decoupling". *During Leonard's wedding vows he is referring to "The Big Bang Theory." Quotes :Leonard: If you're not OK with this we can put it off to another time. :Penny: No. I want to. We've put this off long enough. Let's do it :Leonard: That's the same thing you said the first time we slept together. ---- (On the phone to his mother) :Sheldon: I think I'd like to send the ring back to you. :Mary: Well, let's not be hasty. Are you sure it's over for good? :Sheldon: Its over for me. I'm done with women. It's like when I swore of pop rocks - they just hurt you on purpose. :Mary: Well honey, don't send it back yet. Your sister's married and I'm not letting your brother give my grandmother's ring to that whore he's dating! :Sheldon: Wasn't Mary Magdalene a woman of ill repute? :Mary: When your idiot brother redeems mankind, he can date whoever he wants. ---- (Later at Penny's apartment) :Penny: I can't believe Amy actually went through with it. :Sheldon: Hang on. You knew she was going to end it with me? Did you try and stop her? :Penny: I told her to be true to herself and do what makes her happy. :Sheldon: Do what makes her happy! She plays the harp and her car is paid for. How much happier can she be? :Penny: OK. Look; it's not me fault that she thought you were a bad boyfriend. :Sheldon: (stunned and hurt) I see. (puts everything back on the tray, pulls tea-cup from Penny's hand) I think I'll be going. :Penny: Sheldon! :Sheldon: No! no! no! I think we are done here. (hands full pauses in front of Penny's door) Would you mind opening the door and then angrily slamming it behind me? :Penny: (exasperated) Sure. :Sheldon: And slam it hard because I'm pretty steamed. (Penny slams the door) ---- (After Leonard carries Penny across the threshold) :Penny: Nicely done. :Leonard: Finally there's a Mrs. Hofstadter who isn't disappointed in me. :Penny: Oh, well the night is still young. ---- :(To Leonard) :Sheldon: You would never kiss me, make me say I love you then break up with me. ---- :Sheldon: Leonard. Have you gotten married yet? :Leonard: No. Why? :Sheldon: Good. Don’t do it. :Leonard: Why not? :Sheldon: Some new information has come to life. Women are the worst. I thought it was papercuts, but I was wrong. No piece of paper ever cut me this deep. :Leonard: What happened now? :Sheldon: Amy has ended our relationship. :Leonard: Oh no. Seriously? :Penny: What’s going on. :Sheldon: Amy broke up with Sheldon. :Penny: She did? :Sheldon: Is Penny crying? :Leonard: No. :Sheldon: No. Of course not. They thrive on our suffering. :Leonard: Buddy, I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do? :Sheldon: Yes. If I ever talk about going out with a girl again, roll your eyes like I do when you say dumb things. :Leonard: Sheldon, okay. Just because you’re going through this with Amy doesn’t mean that all women are bad. :Sheldon: Whatever. :Penny: Hey, I just heard about you and Sheldon. Are you okay? :Amy: Not really. Can you come over? :Penny: Uh, actually I’m in Vegas. Leonard and I are about to get married. :Amy: Hold on. You’re getting married and you didn’t invite me? :Penny: Well, it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing. :Amy: Wow. Hope I can catch he boutique from here. :Penny: Amy don't be like that. :Sheldon: Why did I just hear Amy's name? :Leonard: Penny's on the phone with her. :Sheldon: Did she say anything about me? Never mind; I don't care. If you care, you can find out for me and tell me. Just don't be shocked when you find out that I don't care. :Penny: Would you relax. You're not missing anything special. :Leonard: Hay? :Penny: She's upset. It's going to be a great wedding. Look at you in your little suit. :Sheldon: Amy's upset? :Leonard: I think it's because we're eloping. :Sheldon: Your marriage is causing her pain? I take it back. Go ahead and do it. Yah for love! ---- :Sheldon: You seem to be headed somewhere. May I walk with you? :Amy: Sure. :Sheldon: Boy, I’m glad we’re going out again. :Amy: We’re not back together. :Sheldon: Why? Is there someone else? You just couldn’t wait to get that first notch on your bedpost, could you? ---- :Sheldon: We make everyone feel awkward. That’s our thing. ---- :Leonard: Hey, if you’re hungry there’s a breakfast buffet at the strip cub next door. :Penny: Thanks, but I don’t like glitter on my scrambled eggs. ---- :Amy: Thank you for doing this. :Bernadette: Our pleasure. You feeling okay? :Amy: We were together for so long, I honestly don’t know what I am feeling. :Howard: Well, that’s understandable. You forget. It’s called “happy”. ---- :Leonard: This is it. :Penny: I know. :Leonard: I love you. :Penny: I love you too. :Receptionist: Was that a yes on the potpourri? :Leonard: We’re good. :Penny: No, thank you. ---- :Minister: Before I go any further, have either of you prepared your own vows. :Penny: No. :Leonard: Yes. :Penny: You wrote vows? :Leonard: Yeah. :Penny: Well, I don’t have any. You’re kind of making me look bad. :Leonard: Its okay. I don’t have to say them. :Penny: I’ll come up with something mushy. You’ll cry. We got this. :Leonard: Penny, we are made of particles that have existed since the universe began. I like to think those atoms have travelled 14 billion years through time and space to create us so that we could be together and make each other whole. :Penny: Wow. :Minister: Penny. :Penny: Right..um..okay. Leonard, I mean, you’re not only the love of my life. I mean, you’re my best friend. You’ve got a friend in me. You got troubles. I got them, too. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. We stick together, and we can see it though…cause you got a friend in me. :Minister: Isn’t that the song from “Toy Story”? :Penny: He loves that movie. :Leonard: I do. ---- :Sheldon: Amy, I don’t understand. Are we broken up or not? It’s like you can’t make up your mind. :Amy: It’s because you aren’t giving me any space to think. :Sheldon: Well you should think fast because men can sire offspring their entire lives, but those eggs you’re toting around have a “sell-by” date. :Amy: You know what, Sheldon. You made this very easy. You’re immature, you’re selfish. You just insulted me to my face. I don’t need any more time to think. We’re broken up. ---- :Penny: Did you feel guilty? :Leonard: No, she had dental insurance. :Penny: Did you feel guilty after kissing her? :Leonard: Yes. I felt guilty as soon as it happened. I feel guilty every time I see her. :Penny: What do you mean every time you see her? :Leonard: What … do I mean. Boy, that’s a toughie. :Penny: You still see her? :Leonard: Well, no, not socially. But, you know, just at work. :Penny: You work with her? How could you not tell me that? :Leonard: I wanted to tell you in the car, but you told me to stop talking. :Penny: Okay, so you’re saying now saying it’s my fault? :Leonard: No, of course not. Okay, look instead of fighting, why don’t we dim the lights, get naked and make a baby? I was trying to lighten the mood. It’s not easy. You try it. ---- :Leonard: I asked you over and over if you were okay. Why would you go through with the wedding if you weren’t? :Penny: I thought I was okay, but it turns out I was not. :Leonard: Okay, listen I may not have entirely faithful, but you, you are not easy to lift ---- :Gallery Tbbtwedding.png|Declaring their love for each other. MM3.jpg|Sheldon confronting Amy. Sea9.jpg|Back on the set for season 9. May16.jpg|Kaley's joke photo. May23.png|Back on the set for season 9. May24.png|Back on the set for season 9. AmysApt.jpg|Mayim is back in Amy's place. Cast23.jpg|The cast back for Penny and Leonard's wedding. MM10.jpg|Leonard disgusted after coming home alone on his honeymoon. MM9.jpg|Sheldon calls Amy about her time-out. MM8.jpg|Amy is not ready to talk. MM7.jpg|Howard closes the drapes to hide Sheldon. MM6.jpg|Stuart sympathsizing and hitting on Amy. MM5.jpg|Watching Leonard and Penny getting married. MM4.jpg|Penny still has reservations about Leonard's kissing another woman. MM2.jpg|Sheldon accusing his friends of taking sides. MM1.jpg|Penny still has reservations about Leonard's infedility. Finally3.jpg|Leonard promising himself to Penny. Finally2.jpg|Over the threshold. Finally1.jpg|Ready to walk down the aisle. KL6.png|Watching the Hofstadter wedding. KL5.png|Watching his best friends getting married. KL4.png|Penny loved Leonard's vows. KL3.png|Leonard ushering his bride into their honeymoon suite. KL2.png|The new Mrs. Hofstadter. KL1.png|Penny and Leonard are ready. Fin9.png|Carrying Penny over the threshold. Fin6.png|Amy is not looking happy. Fin4.png|Shall I carrying you? Fin17.png|Leonard..... Fin16.png|The wedding of Leonard and Penny. Fin15.png|Penny is blown away by the vows that Leonard used. Fin11.png|Leonard readings his scientific vows to a surprised Penny. Baby1.png|Our babies will be smart and beautiful. Married 9-21-2015. big-bang-theory.jpg|Checking up on Shamy after their breakup. coop.jpg|Mrs. Cooper talks to Sheldon The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Matrimonial-Momentum-RECAP.jpg|No potpourri. We're good. ent_bbt_e1_091615e1_637063_640x360.jpg|Our package included rose petals. hqdefault.jpg|The couple doesn't want the potpourri spread along the chapel aisle. Po40.png|Come up the aisle when you hear the music. Po39.png|A pre-ceremony kiss. Po37.png|Penny ready. Po36.png|I love you. Po35.png|Mutual love. Po34.png|About ready to get married. Po33.png|Final instructions from their minister. Po32.png|Here comes hot cinnamon rolls. Po31.png|Again telling Sheldon that she needs more time. Po30.png|Bernadette inviting Sheldon in. Po29.png|Howard pulling the drapes closed hiding Sheldon. Po28.png|Sheldon in the window. Po27.png|Howard told her she was lucky to escape that dungeon. Po26.png|Bernadette screaming when she sees Sheldon in the window. Po25.png|Sheldon peeking in the window. Po24.png|Talking about his last breakup. Po23.png|Howard setting up the television. Po22.png|I don't know how I feel. Po21.png|Howard setting up the online broadcast. Po20.png|Ready to get married. Po19.png|Leonard very happy. Po18.png|Maybe we can get some breakfast at the strip club next door. Po16.png|It's only been eleven hours. Po15.png|We are not back together. Po14.png|It's only been eleven hours. Po13.png|Sheldon appearing suddenly and scaring Amy Po12.png|Our wedding will be great. You look great in your little suit. Po11.png|What do you mean by that? Po10.png|Sheldon telling Leonard about the breakup. Po9.png|I'm in Vegas. Po8.png|You could have invited me. Po7.png|I'm in Vegas getting married. Po6.png|I'll try and catch the boutique from here. Po5.png|Don't get married. Women are the worst. Po4.png|Amy broke up with Sheldon. She did? Po3.png|This package has flowers and music. Po2.png|Everything will be great. Po1.png|Waiting their turn. Wd47.png|Penny wedding Leonard. Wd46.png|Penny bowled over by Leonard's vows to her. Wd45.png|Leonard reciting his vows to Penny. Wd44.png|Have either of you prepared vows? Wd43.png|At least you got picked. Wd42.png|I said I needed time to think about it. Wd41.png|Penny after givng her vows. Wd40.png|Our vows were better. Wd39.png|Sheldon just insulted Amy. Wd35.png|Good job. Wd34.png|The honeymoon. Wd33.png|Penny's mind is on Leonard kissing Mandy. Wd32.png|Penny can't stop thinking about the girl. Wd31.png|Penny going after Leonard passionately. Wd30.png|So it's my fault? Wd29.png|Leonard just suggested they get naked and make a baby. Wd28.png|Mary happy to hear from her son. Wd27.png|What happened, Shelly? Wd26.png|Wants to send the ring back. Wd25.png|Mary giving advice to Sheldon. Wd24.png|Howard and Bernadette trying to console Amy over his breakup. Wd22.png|Do you think I did the right thing? Wd21.png|Maybe you should do the wrong thing. Wd20.png|Exactly. Wd19.png|Weirded out by Stuart hitting on Amy. Wd18.png|Continuing their argument about Mandy. Wd17.png|Heading to their own apartments. Wd16.png|And you're hard to lift! Wd15.png|Leonard just told Penny she is hard to lift. Wd14.png|I'm not glowing, I'm upset. Wd13.png|Sheldon can't knock, his hands are full. Wd12.png|Sheldon knows that Penny is upset. Wd11.png|If you're upset, you get a hot beverage. Wd10.png|Sheldon tells Penny of his low opinion of those who want to be with Leonard. Wd9.png|Sheldon is taking back his hot beverage offering. Wd8.png|Slam the door. I'm mad. Wd7.png|Stuart finds it interesting that Penny is alone on her honeymoon. Wd6.png|Sheldon explaining to Leonard why men are the best gender. Wd5.png|I really screwed up this time. Wd4.png|Leonard on his wedding night with Sheldon. WD3.png|Sheldon explains to Raj why Amy isn't showing him any affection. Wd2.png|It didn't even crack the top ten. Wd1.png|The whole gang watching from Pasadena. Po40.png|Final instructions from their minister. Po39.png|Pre-ceremony kiss. Po37.png|Penny is happy to get married. Walking.png|Amy walking out on Sheldon after breaking up with him. Category:Series 9 Category:Episodes Category:Leonard and Penny Together Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Howardette Category:Shamy Separated Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Penny Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Stuart Category:Wedding Category:Lenny Category:2015 episodes Category:Articles with Photos Category:Ring Category:The Big Bang Theory